The Cat That Got The Cream
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: A smutty drabble in which Adrien puns inappropriately and Marinette is not amused!


Marinette was on cloud nine.

There were no other words to describe the delectable feeling of being sprawled out on her bed with the boy of her dreams' head between her thighs. But, oh _wow_! She would happily do this again and again and again until she found those words.

(And even after she did.)

Adrien placed the softest feather light kisses up along Marinette's inner thigh which scorched her skin at every whisper of a touch. Her whole being was ablaze as he taunted and teased her the whole way as his emerald eyes flickered up to meet hers every few seconds.

She didn't know what made her stomach flutter the most – his sensual lips or the hungry gaze in those beautiful orbs.

As he reached the place she wanted his lips most, Adrien slowly lifted his head up to give her the smuggest, most _**sinful**_ , smirk she had ever seen. She opened her mouth, ready to reprimand him, when he suddenly ducked down again and gave her slit the longest, slowest, lick yet.

" _Oh_!" she gasped.

He smirked against her lower lips before he dived in with little, teasing, licks and long, lingering, suckles, and playful, naughty, nips on her sensitive skin. Marinette moaned and gasped and whimpered at each and every touch as she felt something burn stronger and stronger the longer Adrien's mouth worked its magic.

Her back buckled off the bed as her hands desperately grappled to hold onto something to keep her grounded and anchored before she accidentally knocked Adrien out with her hips. One hand fisted itself into her bedsheets while the other clutched desperately at Adrien's silky golden locks as she pushed his head closer to that spot.

" _Adrien_!" she moaned. " _Please_! Please, I…I…I…. _ **Guh**_!"

His licks and suckles and little nips became more insistent and faster as the pressure inside built more and more. Marinette whined wordlessly as she felt her limbs simultaneously tremble and tighten at the same time. She strained against the bed as she felt herself being winded up like a little toy, the coil getting tighter and tighter at each passing second.

She _so_ close!

So _**very close**_!

Marinette's cheeks burned as incoherent little squeaks escaped her lips as she felt herself get closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and –

"Ah – Ah – **AH**!" she cried out as everything instantly shattered. Unspeakable pleasure soared through her veins as her whole body twitched, her toes curled, and her brain went pleasantly blank. " _ **ADRIEN**_!"

Adrien kept lapping at her until the last little flutter of satisfaction left Marinette limp and boneless against the bed.

She sighed blissfully.

Adrien lifted his head up and smirked at her smugly. He hadn't said a single word but she could just hear the cocky arrogant flirty one-liners he probably had stored up for this occasion.

"Wipe that smug look of your face," she muttered, "it makes you look unattractive."

Which was a total _lie_ because he never looked sexier with his hair mussed up from her grabbing and his lips glossy from her own juices while he gazed up at her with smug sinfulness that promised _oh so much more_!

Adrien's smirk widened as he slowly, gently, crawled up Marinette's body. As always he was careful not to accidently elbow her or knee her or crush her with his body weight as he caged her in with glorious, golden, warm body.

Marinette swallowed audibly.

"But _Purr_ -incess," he purred out sinfully as he licked his lips, " _I'm the cat that got the cream_!"

There was a beat of silence, and then –

"….and just like that," Marinette wriggled out beneath Adrien and edged out of bed, "you have killed the mood."

"Wait, _what?_!" Adrien spluttered. "But what about _me?_!"

He gestured wildly at his throbbing erection which bobbed comically between them.

Marinette had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giggling at the sight of it. "Well then," she said simply, "you should have thought about that before you decided to _pun_ during sex."

"But _My Lady_!" he whined childishly.

"Nope!" Marinette said firmly. "We've discussed this before, Kitty."

His widened his eyes pleadingly as his bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Marinette remained resolute as she wasn't going to back down on this issue, nope, no way, not in a million y-

She caved within twenty seconds as she soon found herself back beneath her gorgeous boyfriend's body as his lips worked their magic once more on her neck. And soon enough they unravelled themselves together in each other's arms.

She still hadn't found the right words for it yet.


End file.
